It's Magic
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Kurt reflects on how Blaine's sister Scarlett has helped with putting West Side Story on the stage. And realizes that sometimes not getting the lead is better then getting it.


_I don't own Glee, only Scarlett._

* * *

><p>"It's magic isn't it?" The voice doesn't surprise him as it should. She's not supposed to be back here but then, being related to the lead in the musical has its perks.<p>

"_They're_ magic." He replies. He wishes he was playing the lead but watching the darker brunette as he sings and dances around Rachel on the stage in front of that crowd it's just magic. It works. Rachel, now he sees, was born to play Maria in _West Side Story_.

"How many times did you play Maria again?" He asks turning to look at the intruder. She smiled and stepped up pulling the smaller teen into her arms.

"About 7 times. I know it hurts to lose the lead, trust me. I know." She whispers into his vanilla and cinnamon smelling hair. He uses far too much hairspray.

"But you're 'that Broadway girl' don't you get what you want?" He asked, she laughed and shook her head.

"Not always. _He_ never lets me get my way." She said indicating out to the pair singing together on stage. He smiled and looked back up at her. She was his boyfriend's big sister but Scarlett Anderson was a Godsend for him. Kurt Hummel never cried unless he really felt the need to. When his Dad got sick, when he had to leave McKinley for Dalton, when he came back to McKinley and didn't get to see those beautiful hazel-brown eyes that first day. Scarlett was his safety net when his Blaine wasn't around. Blaine Anderson. Kurt had already written his name as _Kurt Anderson_ in his journal. Scarlett had seen it and said it was cute. Along with the large love heart with an arrow through it that had _Blaine + Kurt_ written in it. Kurt and Scarlett looked up as Blaine and Rachel ran off to the same side of stage.

"Scarlett! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he took a bottle of water from his sister.

"Do you honestly think I'd miss you in West Side Story, B?" She laughed. He grinned.

"What did you think?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Good. You're improving." She nodded; he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Improving?" He asked she smiled and winked at Kurt, meaning she meant to tease Blaine.

"Vous étiez un peu pitchy," She said the French rolled off her tongue. Blaine blinked at her and Kurt glanced between the two, Blaine had been strong and perfectly on pitch and his sister had teased him by saying he had been pitchy.

"Pitchy? Vraiment?" He asked, French was the language you learnt while at Dalton and Scarlett must have made Blaine practice it at home, because as easily as it rolled off her tongue it rolled just as easily off Blaine's.

"Aucun idiot! Je vous taquine!" She laughed. 'Idiot' of course is the French way to say 'silly'. Scarlett would never call Blaine 'stupid' or any other offensive term nor would she ever yell at him. He was made to play Tony in West Side Story, because Scarlett had said it was so.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr Schue? Since Miss Pillsbury, Coach Bieste and myself are having a little trouble casting West Side Story, we got in touch with a Broadway star, who has played both Maria and Anita a number of times to help us." <em>

"_Okay, Artie. Who is it?" Will asked, Artie smiled up at Emma and Shannon._

"_Glee Clubbers, Mr Schue – Scarlett Anderson." Blaine's head snapped up at the name, Kurt stared as an ash-blonde 20-year-old waltzed into the choir room, she held an air of success but also of nervousness that no one else could possibly pull off. She leant against the piano was casual elegance. Kurt knew that no one else could pull that off, not even Blaine, when he danced to that god-awful 70s music he loved to dance to in his room. She smiled up at the Glee Club then at Artie._

"_This is Scarlett Anderson. She's been in West Side Story, 14 times. Seven times as Maria and seven as Anita, she knows what the Casters look for. So she is going to be our background help. If you really want that role your vying for, ask her questions and she'll help you get the role." Emma said, smiling brightly at the blonde._

"_I'll be like your vocal and acting coach. Not that any of you need help with you pitch. I'll just give a little guidance." Scarlett said that southern drawl didn't match her with Blaine, so why did it look like she did, those eyes matched. She smiled and there it was. The very same smile that Blaine used when Kurt would say something funny. Kurt saw it now and also saw the way that her eyes locked onto Blaine._

* * *

><p><em>Kurt stood at the door of the Auditorium, he was watching a rehearsal of <em>Tonight_ by Blaine and Rachel. Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste sat watching Scarlett stood behind, Blaine and Rachel leaning on the piano. She was chewing her bottom lip, almost as if she were assessing how they were standing. When they finished and the comments began, Scarlett had only two points to give._

"_Two things. One: sometimes when rehearsing it's best to 'act' the song too. How you would on opening night. You know? And like Artie said – I'm not buying it. May I?" Scarlett held her hand out for Rachel's sheet music. The young actress handed it over before, at Scarlett's indication, sitting down next to Artie. Scarlett indicated to their pianist to begin again._

"_Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away, tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight, what you are, what you do, what you say," she began and Blaine answered._

"_Today, all day I had the feeling, a miracle would happen, I know now I was right," The tone of his voice was different, the feeling remained but the tone had changed. Whether to accommodate Scarlett's pitch or because he was feeling it, no one knew._

"_For here you are, and what was just a world is a star, tonight. Tonight, tonight, the world is full of light, with suns and moons all over the place, tonight, tonight, the world is wild and bright, going mad, shooting sparks into space, today the world was just an address, a place for me to live in, no better than all right, but here you are, and what was just a world is a star, tonight. Goodnight, goodnight, sleep well and when you dream, dream of me, tonight." When the last hanging note rang silence, Kurt had to brush a tear away from his own eyes. Scarlett was magnificent. That performance had been what Artie had wanted. It portrayed sexual awakening. Kurt was surprised that his boyfriend, who had never gone farther than kissing with Kurt, himself. Had just portrayed something like sexual awakening in a song, with his sister when he had been unable to do so with Rachel. Rachel stood up and Kurt heard her sniffle as she spoke._

"_That was wonderful. I can see why you had 7 shows as Maria." Scarlett smiled and handed the music back to Rachel._

"_I'll work with these two on it. It can be done without the intimacy. You saw Blaine do it then. Don't worry Artie. These two will be show ready in a matter of days. I'm a professional." Kurt has to stifle a chuckle. Trust Scarlett._

* * *

><p>He looks back out at Blaine and Rachel on stage for the final scene. He's cue is coming. Scarlett had worked, not just with Blaine and Rachel, but also with Santana, who played Anita, Mike who was Riff and Puck who was Bernardo. After tonight's performance of <em>America<em> by the Sharks though, Kurt had seen her with Rory Flanagan, working on how he had said something on stage. She was helping him. Although she was older and he seemed just a little afraid of her authority he listened to her. Until she put her hand on his shoulder and told him that she wasn't going to yell at him. It was only after the show was over that Scarlett was recognized like Artie had been beforehand. Artie got yellow roses, Scarlett got dark red ones (scarlet roses for Scarlett). Blaine presented them to her with a kiss on the cheek.

"That is for helping us _all_ out with this. Especially Artie. He needed a DA even if he'd never admit it." Blaine said. Scarlett couldn't help but smile. She was glad she could help them. That was all she'd ever wanted to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>French Translations:<strong>_

_Vous étiez un peu pitchy – You were a bit pitchy_

_Vraiment? – Really?_

_Aucun idiot! Je vous taquine! – No Silly! I'm teasing you!_


End file.
